clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Iceland
Iceland is an island located between New North Etana and Happyface State. Most of it belongs to New North Etana. On the island, there are two cities - City of Iceland (NNE) and Iceland Town (Happyface State). The town is the capital of Happyface State. It is the second biggest city in the state after Flamland. Background The island was founded in the early USA. It turned out, that it is a froze wasteland, just like the rest of Antarctica. The island joined Happyface State. Documents proving it were lost, but nobody cared, because there was no interest in this island. This remained for many years, leaving the island uncolonised. In 2009, the Etana Conflict occured. Inhabitants of Weddell left Doble Islands, and formed New North Etana. They also found the island, and established a colony here. Suddenly, Happyface remmembered, that the island belongs to his state, and a conflict occured. Although Happyface had a lot of friends standing "behind" him, he couldn't prove, that it belongs to Happyface State. The island was split between these states. To make sure, that no other conflict occurs, the capital of Happyface State was placed here. Happyface sent soldiers to attack the rest of Iceland, and it is turning out to be successful. Ethana's troops are well trained, but The Mountain Spartans have more experience and PWNAGE! Map The island is divided between two states. NNE owns a bit bigger part, but Happyface State's is less polluted and more "icy". Not many of the states population live here. It is the 2nd smalest town in Happyface State and 2nd smallest in NNE. It notable for being the only ice-based island in NNE. Iceland was so cool, a server on Club Penguin was established with the same name. The island is very popular for nothing at all, which is odd. When Swiss Invaded, he occupied the whole island, including the NNE part. He united the two towns into one city. Places Actually, Iceland has many interesting places. *'Happyface State Capitol Building' is the seat of the state government. It was burnt to the ground by Swiss's forces, but He rebuilt it. It's color is blue, and looks Identical to Penguina Sophia. *'Iceland Cathedral "Penguina Snowfia"' - a magnificent cathedral/church built by Swiss Ninja. His Forces was Driven out, but He pleaded that the church remained unharmed. It today is still there to see. *'Iceland Tower' is a 799 ft. observation tower in the city's down core, can see up to 11 kilometers of land from the highest viewing point at 750 ft. * Capital Stadium is the largest stadium in the city and is home to the Iceland Roughriders * Happyface Bay is a natural harbor which provides trade and commerce to the city * Puerto Blanco or White Harbor is a popular beach area with many seaside resorts * Iceland City Airport is the main airport of the city A notable difference is, that Iceland uses an odd time - IST (Iceland Strange Time) -1,77 . It is quite difficlut to figure out how to use the local time, but modern-day watches manage to set it properly. Anthem Iceland was given Turtleshroom's anthem in honor of him. left|45px|Melody Inhabitants Penguins with puffles. You can see some orcas swimming it the sea. Sometimes, Walruses used to inhabit Iceland, but they were scared of such a massive population of penguins. They have fled, and since this time, penguins live here freely. In case they come back, every penguin living on Iceland is prepared what to do. Hackers were never seen there. Villains Walruses are absolutely unacceptable here. They are #1 on the list, while Darktan is the #2. Penguin, who catches at least 15 Walruses, becomes the penguin of the year, gets a medal, and becomes a ruler of the island (Mayor of City of Iceland and Iceland Town). Swiss Ninja also tried to take over Iceland, but failed epically. Resources This is a quite dull and ordinary city. You may watch orca seals from the seashore. You may not spot many differences between your city and Iceland (unless you live in a tropical place). See also * NNE * Happyface State Category:Rooms Category:Capitals Category:Cities